harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray (FoMT)
Gray is a rather angry young man who's come from the city to live in Mineral Town. He works as an apprentice blacksmith under Saibara. At first his rude to you but if you befriend him he will be sweet to you. Though you, the player, cannot court him in Friends Of Mineral Town, you can do so in More Friends Of Mineral Town. Schedule tur : 6 a.m. to 7 a.m. Inn; 8:30 a.m. to 1 p.m.; 2 p.m. to 9 p.m. Inn. Gifts Special Items (800 points) Baked Corn Favorite items (500 points) Branches, Bread, Cheese (L), Cheese (M), Cheese (S), Corn, Eggs (M), Eggs (S), Fish (L), Fried Noodles (Buckwheat), Mayonnaise (M), Mayonnaise (S), Pizza, Rice Cakes, Scrambled Eggs, Tomatoes, Wine Liked items (300 points) Adamantite, Agate, Amethysts, Apple Pie, Baked Sweet Potatoes, Cake, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Copper Ore, Curry Rice, Emeralds, Fluorite, Fried Noodles (Regular), Gold Ore, Ice Cream, Moon Stones, Mystrile Ore, Omelet Rice, Orichalc, Peridot, Pudding, Rubies, Sand Roses, Silver Ore, Topaz Normal items (100 points) Apples, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Blue Magic Flowers, Bodigizer, Chirashi Sushi, Chocolate Cookies, Cookies, Cucumbers, Curry Powder, Eggplant, Fish (M), Fish (S), Fish Sticks, Flour, HMSGB Apples, Honey, Hot Milk, Indigo Grass, Grapes, Green Grass, Grilled Fish, Milk (L), Milk (M), Milk (S), Miso Soup, Moon Drop Flowers, Mushrooms, Noodles, Oil, Omelets, Orange Grass, Pineapples, Pineapple Juice, Pink Cat Flowers, Purple Grass, Red Magic Flowers, Relaxation Tea, Rice Balls, Salad, Sandwiches, Sashimi, Spring Suns, Stew, SUGDW Apples, Summer Suns, Sushi, Sweet Potatoes, Tea Leaves, Toy Flowers, Truffles, Turbojolt, White Grass, Wool (L), Wool (M), Wool (S), Yarn (L), Yarn (M), Yarn (S) Dislike items (-500 points) Bamboo, Buckwheat Flour, Green Peppers, Junk Ore, Muffin Mix, Yellow Grass, Burnt Food, and spa-boiled eggs Hated items (-800 points) Ancient Fossils, Animal Fodder, Chicken Feed, Empty Cans, Fish Scales, Golden Lumber, Message Bottle, Old Boots, Pirate Treasure, Poisonous Mushrooms, Red Grass, Stones, Weeds, Gray's Heart Events Black Heart Head into the Blacksmith shop on Sunday, Tuesday, Friday, or Saturday between 10:10 am and 1:00 pm. Inside you'll find Gray very upset at his grandpa Saibara. You've walked into the middle of an argument! The two of them finally notice that you're standing in the doorway. Gray rudely demands to know why you are looking at him. Saibara interrupts and yells at him for being discourteous to a customer. Saibara welcomes you to his shop. He then becomes embarrassed at his actions and beings to make up an excuse. Gray says that he's doesn't feel appreciated and plans on giving up, so you tell him to keep practicing with his training (response #1). Gray is surprised and thanks you for your kindness. He's going to talk to his grandpa and learn what he can. Purple Heart Visit the 2nd floor of Doug's Inn on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday between 5:00 pm and 8:00 pm. Upstairs Gray will apologize for his behavior during the Black Heart event. He says he is not use to having people around but that he is somehow comfortable with you. Gray then remembers that you like to get stuff out of the Mine. He says he too is into gems and ores because it is part of his work. Gray then starts the "woe is me I am a bad blacksmith" speech, so to cheer him up tell him that he does a Great job. Gray thanks you for your vote of confidence and says he will use his skills to make you something. Blue Heart You must own the largest Rucksack to see this event. As you walk out of your farmhouse door on Monday between 6:00 am and noon, you may bump into Gray. He says he is getting better with his blacksmith training even though Saibara still yells at him. He asks if you are interested in jewely. If you tell him you like jewely a little bit, he will blush and says he wants to give you something. Gray then gives you a Broach that he made without Saibara knowing about it. Yellow Heart Visit the Blacksmith shop on Monday between 10:00 am and 1:00 pm. Saibara will ask to talk to you. He is glad that you have become friends with his grandson, but he thinks Gray is preoccupied with something. Saibara asks Gray to stop with his work and then requests that he spend some time with you today. Back at the Inn, Gray apologizes for his Grandpa. He asks if you plan on staying in town for a long time. If you tell him you are, Gray will be glad. He is pleased that you are the type who would not move around and he mentioned how he would miss you if you ever did move away. Heart Events Rival Heart Events Black Heart Head to Saibara's blacksmith shop on any day except Monday between 10:00 am and 1:00 pm. Inside you'll find Gray and Saibara hard at work. Mary comes walking in and thanks Saibara for some work he did to upgrade one of her tools. While the two of them are talking, Gray lets out a pathetic little ouch" because he hurt himself. Saibara scolds him for being careless but Mary notices he's bleeding all over the place. Gray is trying to act macho but Mary soon takes control of the situation and bandages Gray up. Blue Heart Head to the Library on any day except Monday between 1:00 pm and 4:00 pm. Inside you'll see Gray looking at some of the books when Mary walks up to him and thanks him for coming to the Library. A lot of people don't visit the Library and that shocks Gray. There are so many good books there why wouldn't anyone not want to go to the Library! Mary asks Gray if he would like to read the novel that she's been writing and he says he'd love to. Green Heart Once you reach your 2nd year in the game, walk up to the summit of Mother's Hill on Sunday, Tuesday, or Friday between 7:00 am and 10:00 am. The weather has to be sunny too! At the top, Gray is telling Mary that the Novel that she has been writing is really great. He says that she'll get better with practice, but he doesn't believe he can. When Mary asks what he means, Gray says that no matter how much he practices he can't seem to get better at being a blacksmith. Mary tells him that he's wrong because if he really loves being a blacksmith, then he'll eventually improve automatically. Orange Heart Go to the Library on Thursday or Saturday between 1:00 pm and 4:00 pm after you've reached your fourth year. Inside you'll see Gray and Mary talking. Gray says that his grandpa is finally letting him do some real work, even though it's only small jobs. Mary notices that he seems a little sad, so she asks him what's wrong. Gray says that he owes everything to her. Her talk with him on top of Mother's Hill helped him realize what was going wrong in his life. If he and Mary hadn't had that conversation, Gray says he might of just given up on being a blacksmith! Gray says that his grandpa is going to give him a test on his blacksmith skills. If he passes the test there's something he wants to ask Mary. He won't tell Mary what is is until after he passes his test. Gray's Hat In Harvest Moon 64, Gray worked on a horse farm. "Uma" means horse in Japanese, and he wears "UMA" on his hat in all game apperances. Source: www.fogu.com Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors